


Safe

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Hugs, Lullabies, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Sleepy Cuddles, Trauma, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: Aymeric comforts Katsum during the midst of her nightmare induced anxiety and heartache.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Katsum Almor, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908088
Kudos: 7





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for prompt #15 from FFXIV Write 2020

Ache - _‘to have or to suffer a continuous dull pain’_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Katsum clung tightly to Aymeric’s nightshirt, her ears brushing his cheek as she pushed her face deeper into his neck and shoulder, tears flowing down her face as her entire body shook. She curled her tail around herself as she pulled herself as close as she could to him, his arms tightening around her as she whispered to her softly.

“It’s alright, my love. I am right here with you,” His hand rubbed her back as he pushed the long, blonde strands out of her face, “You are safe here in my arms, Katsum, and I will never let you go, I promise.”

It had been quite some time since her nightmares had awakened her anxieties like this, dragging her from her sleep and scaring the entire house when she screamed. Now, the two dragons looked on as Aymeric held her, speaking softly to her in hopes it would help her calm down.

Katsum hiccuped and sputtered in her sobs, her body trying to right itself in the midst of its heartache, and she heard Aymeric sniff and reach up to wipe a tear of his own before reaching down to kiss her forehead. She had said before that it was never easy to see her like this, that it broke his heart to see his darling wife so broken and scarred. It made her feel guilty to put him through it, though she really didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. She was sure of one choice that she did have, however. There was no one in this world or any other that she would want to be held by in these moments than by him.

“A-Aymer-eric…” She cried, trying her hardest to get the syllables out between the sobs.

“Shh, shh. I’m here, my love. I’m here,” SHe could hear the sadness in his voice and she clenched her eyes shut.

“I-I’m…s-sorr-ry…”

“No, you’ve not a single thing to be sorry for, my sweet Kat. Nothing at all.” Her body shook as she shivered slightly, the fireplace embers long since gone out as it was late into the night. Aymeric glanced around to find where their blankets were, reaching out to try and grab them to pull them over them again.

 _“Allow me, son of Thordan,”_ Midgardsormr’s quiet voice echoed as he floated down to the end of the bed where she had thrown back the covers when she had first awoken. He lifted them with his tiny talons and flew up to pull them back over Aymeric and Katsum, landed beside her as he curled into the pillow beside her head to sleep. Whereas before the feeling of the blankets had caused her to feel restrained and pinned down, now they felt safe, the security of their weight suddenly giving her heart a reason to steady. She felt her breathing begin to slow and become more controllable, her mind settled from its torrent of thoughts and emotions. Her sobs quieted, and soon her tears dried, yet she refused to move from her place pressed against Aymeric’s side as her body would still shake every few seconds. She let go with one hand to reach up and wipe the tear stains from her cheeks, yet Aymeric stopped her.

“Please, allow me, my lady,” She settled again and closed her eyes as Aymeric gently caressed her cheeks and face, wiping the salty tears from her skin and then kissing each eye respectfully. He held her face and rubbed his thumb against her cheekbone, bidding her look up at him, “Are you feeling alright, Kat?”

She shakingly nodded, wrapping her arms around his torso, “Yeah…I’m ok.” She sat up a little to reach up and kiss his cheek gently as she whispered quietly, “Thank you…”

He smiled sadly, “Of course. Would you like to try and sleep again?”

She nodded, “Yeah…”

“Alright,” He tucked the blankets tightly around her back and held her close in his arms as he rested his chin on her head.

Katsum pressed her cheek into the warmth of his skin that peeked out of his button-up shirt, reaching up to undo a few more of them to press closer to his warmth until she was satisfied and lay still, her shaking finally subsiding. Aymeric hummed a gentle tune as he rubbed her back again, soothing her soul until she could barely keep her eyes open.

“Aymeric…?”

“Yes, my sweet?”

“I love you…”

“I love you too.”


End file.
